A Baseball Player's Soul
by miyakOoO-chan
Summary: He wanted nothing but to hold a baseball within the grasp of his hands, but fear and trepidation would always hold him back, until she came along.
1. Chapter 1

**A Baseball Player's Soul**

**Author's Note (Update. /March 24, 2013):**Well, I ran through my stories these past few days, and I do apologize. I realized I have written this story on full-blown school [college, mind you.] days, and compared to my other stories, this has considerably short chapters. I thought it was long enough, but on the average, it wasn't. On the other hand, I truly appreciate all those views, follows, favorites and the good reviews I received in the last few months. Thank you so much! So there, this is the updated, edited and re-written version of the first chapter. Enjoy this chapter! (:

**Summary: **He wanted nothing but to hold a baseball within the grasp of his hands, but fear and trepidation would always hold him back, until she came along.

**Chapter 1**

The heavens is already in its glorious orange tinge, as a baseball flew in an astounding trajectory towards the edge of the field as well as the esteemed baseball club of Hanegasaki Academy took a break from its after-school training. In exultant spirits, they walked across the field, bats, baseballs and mitts in their hands, while mildly knocking each other on the arms. The head coach, Wakabayashi-sensei, startlingly beckoned his hand in triumph as they turn up at the benches and offered each a heartening pat.

"Ah, these boys!" He mumbled under his breath with pride, as he sauntered merrily to the locker rooms. His eyes twinkled in satisfaction in every occasion. Handling bottled water and a pleasant, crisp sports towel to the baseball players, I did the managerial duties as typical. The soothing warmth brought by the afternoon sun on my skin always reminded me of the extent of my love and fervor for baseball. Furthermore, the chaps of the baseball club constantly reminded me of the memories I had shared with my older brother, who had the similar interest as I do with baseball, before I returned to Habataki last April.

"Thank you, manager!" The pitcher of Hanegasaki Academy's revered baseball team said, as I offered him the last bottled water and sports towel. I gave a distinct nod, with a vivid smile on my face. I sat beside him, as he guzzled the last traces of water in the bottle. I closed my eyes, and my thoughts abruptly drifted. When I shortly returned to Habataki not too long ago, I entered Hanegasaki Academy, supposing that I could somehow establish a career in baseball or probably enter a first-rate sports university. Not long after, I immediately filled in the position of the manager of the baseball club, and day by day, we train and work ourselves, as we aim for the National Baseball Cup.

It is truly a challenge… but one way or another, as soon as you witness the guys of the baseball team working themselves to the brim; it is, without a doubt, worthwhile. Moreover… Oh, shoot. The class' weekly report… Waka-sensei!

I jerked my eyes open, panic rising in my voice. I gave a dreaded glance at the team, realizing that we are still halfway through the training. I slapped my hand on the nape of my neck, and stroked it feebly with my unbelievably sweaty palms. I cannot believe I overlooked such important matter! Waka-sensei is expecting the weekly report surrendered by the end of the day. "Ah, manager?" One of the baseball players called from the benches. "Is everything fine? You're noticeably pale." I hastily shook my head.

"Please inform Wakabayashi-sensei in my stead!" I stammered hurriedly, collecting my belongings in my duffel bag. "I—I, by some means, disregarded our class' weekly report. Waka-sensei is expecting to receive it by the end of the day." He bobbed his head thoughtfully as I secured my baseball cup on my head and made a seemingly mad dash out of the baseball field.

"Oh, is that so? Thank you for your hard work, then, manager!" He manages to holler before I disappeared into the school buildings.

I shut my eyes in distress and mentally prayed that Waka-sensei is not the type of instructor who detests tardiness and fumes in anger if it ensues, though it is definitely doubtful. It is Waka-sensei we are talking about, in any case. However, looking at it in another's perspective, I will find myself at fault. I paid more of my attention to our after-school training and seeing that our class representative took an unanticipated absence, I imploringly took responsible of it.

"Ah!"

When I finally deliberated that I ought to open my eyes, I found myself colliding with someone. My rear caught the impact of my fall the moment I failed to deliberate my surroundings, and my duffel bag skidded at the corner of the hallway. Pain, though minimal, exploded throughout. "Hey," a man with an impressive bass voice spoke gently. "Are you all right?"

He stretched out his arm close to me and I removed my baseball cap and tipped my chin. Dark-blue hair, absolute tan, not to mention predominantly tall, he was towering over me, and in every respect, he is intimidating. A ghost of a smile crept on his face, which straight away vanished not long after. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going, so—there." I said, timidly. "I'm good, are you?" With great keenness, I took his outstretched hand and he facilely pulled me back to my feet.

"Ah, yeah." He mumbled silently. In my haste, I offered a small bob of my head, pulled my duffel bag from the corner and dashed past him towards the classroom. Arriving at the opened classroom, a small pile of untouched reports was piled on my desk and I heaved a sigh. My backside still feels achy. "Really, how heavy am I?" I barbed to no one in particular, rolled my eyes while rubbing my rear gently.

The sky has been considerably darker, as the sun has started descending into the horizon and dusk slowly crept, when I finished probably a one-third of the pile. The sound of the sliding door opening snapped me back from my task to reality. "May I help you?" I squeaked tiredly without turning my head at the direction of the door.

"Ah, well." An all-too familiar impressive bass voice said, echoing in the vacant classroom. He sauntered towards my desk, his footsteps echoing throughout the tiled floors of the study hall. "Souma Yuna, right? Class I-A, manager of the baseball club." I wondered if it was only in my wildest thoughts that the way he had spoken my managerial position in the baseball team left a bitter taste in his mouth, but I quickly shook out the notion. He slid a thin plastic card on the edge of my desk, closely to my left hand, and took the adjacent seat. From the corner of my eye, he rested his head on his hands.

My eyes, while still pasted on the class' report, gleamed in relief and my lip curled. "That's what my identification card says." I said, chuckling. "It must have fallen a little while ago. Thank you so much, uhm—" I pursed my lips in a tight line. How dolefully rude, I haven't asked his name.

"Shiba Katsumi." He said, answering my unvoiced thoughts. Oh, wow. He's a man of a few words.

"Uhm, thank you, Shiba-senpai." I mumbled timorously.

"I'm a first year, too." He replied monotonously.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were an upperclassman, because of your tall stature." I scurried, my eyes still glued at the papers scattered on my desk. "Shiba-kun."

My cheeks considerably burned as I feel his eyes on my face. It will take a miracle for him not to notice such predicament. Moments later, he tore his gaze away from my face to my desk and he squinted. "The baseball club's training is done for the day." He murmured quietly with his deep baritone voice. "And you're still here."

I chuckled, somewhat nervously. I stuttered a few words, evidently taken aback. I was anxious and terrified that my evident bungle would slip, as far as anyone is concerned. It is wholly upsetting to come across the thought that I am, despite my position, someone who legally overlooks important matters such as these. "Oh, uhm—well." I started, while scratching the nape of my neck nervously. Shiba-kun, truly, a man of few words.

I peered at him at the corner of my eyes, and another of those ghost smiles crept on his face and disappeared as quickly as it materializes. "If you're that anxious about the class' reports. Wakaouji-sensei asks you to go home." My pen slowly slid out of my grasp as I craned my head to the side, and apparently, I found my mouth hanging open. "He presumes that I am acquainted with you, so he took the liberty to tell me that he has already gone home by the time you finish those." He said impassively finally after a tense moment.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. Guilt surged through my being, and my face, undeniably, felt hot with mortification. I returned my gaze on the cluttered papers on my desk and sighed. I held Waka-sensei for far too long. His chest rumbled, beckoning a low chuckle. "He is not mad if that worries you." He said. "He might have failed to inform you that the class' reports due date were postponed till next week."

I heaved a sigh, not knowing I was holding my breath for long. I rested my head on my arms and a yawn slipped from my mouth. "Thanks." I muttered tiredly, giggling afterwards. "How come you're still in school, Shiba-kun?"

His mouth curled upward, forming a semblance of a smile. "Hm. I napped." I chuckled softly, stretched my arms for a bit, and began tidying the papers messily piled on the table, and into my bag.

"Well, time to go home, then." I murmured brightly. Shiba-kun stood up from the adjacent seat, and stood closely behind me. I tilted my head upward, and his eyes were squinting darkly outside the window. I followed his gaze, and realized that dusk has slowly crept in. Several lights along the sidewalks were already lit, giving off pallid illuminations. "I'll walk you." He offered, as he sauntered out of the room, hands inside his pockets. I hastily followed him, my school bag heavy on my right shoulder and my duffel bag on the other.

I reached out for his sleeve. "Ah, Shiba-kun. You don't have to." I garbled. "For taking the trouble of bringing my student ID back and a request from Waka-sensei, it's fine, really." I dropped his sleeve, turned backward and I closed the door behind me. When I tipped my head back to see his face, he was glaring coldly. I shivered slightly, which he gladly left unnoticed. "It's late." He muttered coldly. "I'll walk you home." He gave me a stare, even without words, it's as if telling me I should not bother arguing.

"Yeah—sure." I stuttered. "Thank you, Shiba-kun." He strolled forward, his hands in his pocket while I closely followed behind him. Funny, I thought. I had a sudden urge to take his sleeve again in my hands.

* * *

Collecting the used, drenched sport towels on the benches, I spun around, and caught sight of the all-too familiar crown of dark blue. Shiba-kun sat on the grassy fields outside the metal fences of the baseball field. He slightly gestured his hand, motioning a wave and abruptly returned to his silent reverie. It has been several times I have seen him, intricately watching the baseball practices of the team. Along with that thought, I pursed my lips in a tight line, for the reason that accompanied by a silent reverie is a pale face, mixed with longing and melancholy.

"Coach," I mumbled quietly, as I drop the sports towel inside a plastic basket. "Can I leave for a moment?"

He waved his hand frivolously, beckoning me his approval. His eyes were still glued at the team, twinkling in easygoing pride. I jogged across the field and when I crossed the boundaries of the metal fences, I walked up to him thoughtfully and took a seat beside him. I curled up my knees, and my breathing resumed to normal. "Hey, Shiba-kun." I said after a heartbeat. He didn't react nor flinch when I called him. He remained passive and unmoving, his gaze still unwavering from the baseball players throwing the ball in a remarkable trajectory.

It was silent and tense, so I shivered slightly. I gazed at his face, realizing he is somewhere in a tempest, seeing how much despondence are succumbed on his face. "I've seen you around on several occasions." I squeaked hesitantly, but I was hoping I will be able to break the stillness. Shiba-kun managed to crack a grin and exhaled quietly.

"They've been improving. Steadily." He said quietly and he chuckled silently. I gulped back as I peered at his face. Sadness washed all of his features. "Hmm, no doubt about it. You're an amazing manager to them, after all."

I laughed nervously and hesitantly. "You're bluffing!" I said, pulling my gaze away from him. "I am just a manager. I'm not actually doing anything." Then he remained hushed yet again. I took a slight glance at his face, the despondence and melancholy never left but grew even further. I couldn't help but feel concern and sadness, myself, the more I look at his face. I had the sudden urge to hold his hand while I look at such upsetting face, but I quickly shook off the notion.

"Say, Shiba-kun." I uttered, after a moment. "If I ask you to join the baseball club, will you?"

His eyes widened considerably as he stared at me. He rubbed the nape of his neck fretfully and sighed. "Where did that come from?" He asked in incredulity, and I shivered involuntarily. The expression give away by his face, to say the least, frightened my wits. "Souma." He mumbled my name contemptuously that I looked away instantly and I hid my face between the indents of my knees. Shiba-kun shuffled slightly beside me and sighed. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to frighten you, by any means."

"Wait—Ah. Well. Nowhere. It came from nowhere." I answered, loud enough for him to hear. "I heard from the baseball chaps. You were an astounding baseball player, yourself, back in middle school. I'm sorry. I know this is completely not my business but—but, I could not shake off the feeling that you seem so lost and longing the more you watch the team play. I'm helplessly worried whenever you give off such expression."

My face felt hot and I have no idea if it was out of sudden rush of affection or somehow, humiliation and fright. I took a peek at his face, and his brows furrowed immediately. A sudden rush of determination surged through my body, so I pulled myself up and took his face in my hands. "Don't block yourself from what makes you happy the most. From what makes you alive. I was thinking—just thinking, that you would feel alive once again and that longing air you exude will be long forgotten, if—" I momentarily hesitated, my determination wavering. "Please. Join me—us in the baseball team."

Shiba-kun closed his eyes as he snaked out of my hold. He pursed his lips in a grim line as he contemplates deeply. I placed my hands on my mouth, and wondered what in heaven's name have I said. He opened his lips for an answer, but he abruptly shut it tight as the loud clattering of the fenced gate from a baseball threw him off guard. He immediately stood up and ran away, leaving me as dazed as him. "Shiba-kun?!" I called alarmingly, but he had disappeared through the double doors of the school building.

Two chaps from the baseball team jogged hastily towards me, their faces drenched in sweat. "Ah, manager!" One of the baseball players called distressingly. "We're sorry. Were you hit by the baseball?" I stood up and shook my head. I craned my head slightly, allowing me to see them.

"Not at all." I said quietly. Traces of guilt washed over me as I sighed. I might have overstepped a boundary I shouldn't have bothered. "I'm fine."

"Were you just talking to Shiba Katsumi?" The other baseball player asked, his voice hinted wonder and awe. He appeared as if he wanted to say more but he crouched on the ground and picked up the stray baseball.

"Yes." I answered.

Shiba-kun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Trial. A gift, before second semester starts. :D Tokimeki Memorial really grew in me and I have loved it since summer of this year :)). Written out of the blue, reviews are highly appreciated. Oh, by the way, this is a multichapter story :) Seriously contemplating if I would make a short drabble for all the men of TMGS 2nd Season, especially Hariya and Saeki XD

**UPDATE /MARCH 25, 2013: **Yaaaay. Editing and revising is done. One-shot for Saeki and the heroine is also done. Please do read and check it out. Thank you so much for reading! (:

**UPDATE /AGAIN (please don't kill me, xD): **Now editing chapter 2 and writing chapter 3 :))


	2. Chapter 2

**A Baseball Player's Soul**

**Author's Note (Update. /APRIL 1, 2013):**I'm lazy. Forgive me. xD This is the revised and edited chapter. That is all :)

**Summary: **He wanted nothing but to hold a baseball within the grasp of his hands, but fear and trepidation would always hold him back, until she came along.

**Chapter 2**

Gawking at the scoreboard looming over my head, a full-scale smile suddenly kissed my lips. Evidently, Class I-A managed a very extensive breach against the opposing teams of the upperclassmen, having been leading in roughly all events. I felt the sudden surge of delight and exhilaration just by knowing how formidable our class could be, despite being freshmen. From a distance, a group of upperclassmen huddled at the corner of the track and field, whispering their thoughts. I made a mental note to myself that they might be plotting our class' downfall—jokingly, I suppose.

The speakers boomed with a stabbing reverberation, much to me and my ears' dismay, as the head of the sports committee announced the schedule of the events for the afternoon._ "Participants for the 400 meter dash, men division, please proceed to the starting line." _He said after a brief moment, enthusiasm and exhilaration are somehow evident in his tone of voice. I jogged across the school buildings towards the track and field course, determined to root for our class' participant, but I found myself staring at a familiar crown of cobalt hair standing amidst the crowd gathering at the starting point.

Shiba Katsumi.

I pursed my lips as i contemplate my last encounter with him. It was embarrassing enough that I had, someway, crossed a boundary that no one should step on. I walked up to him thoughtfully, while I attempted to hide my mortification with the help of my baseball cap. My gaze was unwavering as I approached him. I felt the inevitable surge of anxiety through my veins, but I completely shook it off. It was not long after when our eyes met and a smile was fashioned on my lips. Shiba-kun, by some means, reached for my cap, but his hand stopped midway.

"Hey, Shiba-kun." I said as I held up my hand and challenged myself to act normally. "I see you're running." I was thankful enough for the baseball cap on my head, because I was certain that my face is absolutely scarlet with timidity.

"Ah, Souma." He murmured closely. I craned my head slightly so as to see his face, and that rare ghost of a smile came upon his lips, but quickly ebbed as soon as it appeared. He abruptly turned his head sideways, the moment he found me staring at him, as his hand reached for the nape of his neck. It immediately dawned to me that the imaginary boundaries that he has built for himself was as tall as him, or probably higher, and somehow, I threatened to break those walls apart. I gulped back my unvoiced thoughts and stepped back. Shiba-kun heaved a sigh. "The guy from my class who's supposedly running was injured from his last race. I'm just running in his stead." Then, he shrugged.

I tried for a chuckle, but, somehow, a nervous laugh came out of my lips. "Best of luck, then, Shiba-kun! I would definitely cheer for you." I chirped, as I place a hand on his shoulder, which was difficult enough in my short stature, and mercifully, he did not shake it off. I gave his shoulder a gentl squeeze, but I realized I should take it back. Our class' participant is running alongside him. I unexpectedly jerked my hand from him, but he gave me a full knowing smile. "Um—well, that is. Our class' representative—he's from the track and field club—uhm, he's a really fast runner."

"Heh." He lowered his head, leveling it with mine and a bit too close on my face. He gently tugged the baseball cap from my head and, unknowingly, a broad, rare grin was shaped on his lips. "Don't hide your face. Still, I'll be expecting. I'll see you later, then." I felt my face burned in embarrassment, and he chuckled amusingly. My heart was breaking loose against my ribcage.

The blow of the whistle startled me, indicating the five minutes left before the race. I pulled myself from his face and nodded my head. He waved at me before I disappeared into the crowd of spectators. I quickly rejoined the Class I-A's cheering crew at the edge of the track and field as they cheered on for our participant. I placed my baseball cap on my head once again and I sighed as I held my shirt, just above my heart. It's still crazily beating, unfortunately. I glued my gaze at the starting point, still unsure of who to root for. I was certain that the rational part of my being says I should cheer for our class' participant, except…

When my eyes met the tall stature of the Shiba-kun, my confusion, furtively, floats away, like a bubble. The shot of a gun snapped me back from my reverie and simultaneously, hurdled the participants forward. With Shiba-kun's long strides, our class' partaker only managed to get as far as mere steps behind him. I find myself shooting my hands up, bellowing cheers not for Class I-A's representative, but for Shiba-kun. He was just beyond amazing. Breathtaking, even.

My heart leaped as Shiba-kun passed the finish line. A whistle blew piercingly and sonorous cheering and applause burst throughout the crowd. My smiled broadened; it was Shiba-kun's victory, clearly.

"_400 meter dash: Shiba Katsumi, first year, Class I-B!" _The announcer proclaimed all through the school's sound system. My feet, though moved on its own accord, took a step forward towards the spot where Shiba-kun is standing, however, it immediately dawned to me that my class was only second to him. In an instant, my smile faded and was replaced by a horrified frown. Shiba-kun strolled towards me, one hand slid through his cobalt hair, and the other inside his pocket. He met me at the middle of the grassy fields at the far end of the track and field course.

From the corner of my eye, he narrowed his eyes at my face and chuckled. "Your class lost, Souma." He mumbled coherently and I nodded my head in silent conformity.

"It appears so." I answered, still awe-stricken and guilty. My breathing hitched slightly, when I angled my view at his face. My heart was thrashing witlessly, threatening to break out of my poor ribcage. "Uhm—congratulations, by the way. I have no idea that you were such a fast runner, Shiba-kun. You ought to join the track and field club." His face grew pensive for a moment, and I was afraid that I night have knocked another notch against the wall he built. I opened my mouth for an apology, but he cut me short.

"I heard your voice…" He said, and a pleased grin came upon his lips. "For me, probably."

My eyes immediately widened, and so did his smile. His smile, indisputably, became even wider, compared to his smile before the race started. "So that was probably the reason why your class lost." He bantered. He smiled as if he was completely pleased with what had happened. I grabbed the rim of my baseball cap and hurriedly covered my face with it and I felt the intense heat of mortification from my face. I heard the rumbling of his chest, beckoning his low laughter. Shiba-kun unhurriedly took the cap away from my face and pocketed it. He leveled his face again with mine and he silently chuckled, a smirk working its way on his lips. He pulled back and finally sauntered away, his back at me. "Kidding." He said with a wave of a hand and disappeared into the crowd.

"_Participants for the 200 meter dash, women division, please proceed to the starting line."_ The head of the sports committee announced. Class I-A's cheering crew beckoned at the starting line, calling my name from a distance. I stride past the crowd swarming around the field, when my best friend, Nishimoto Haruhi, met me at the perimeter of the course, with a wide-toothed grin.

"Yuna!" She chirped all-too happily as she threw her arms around me. "You're going next!" I nodded shakily and my heart still thrashed riotously, probably out of apprehension for the race or… never mind—I quickly shook out the absurd notion. Haruhi released me and placed her hands on my stiff shoulder. I gulped back any load of anxiety when I saw the dangerous glint of Haruhi's eyes, and the five-minute whistle came off.

"I heard from the cheering crew of the class…" She whispered lowly, enough for the both of us to hear. "You've been rooting for Class I-B's Shiba Katsumi." Haruhi mildly nudged my arm, and I found my mouth hanging open.

"What?" I answered, stuttering in between words. "I certainly did not!" No matter how much I deny such claim, I was sure that my body was betraying me. I felt the sense of mortification creeping through my being with my face hot with embarrassment. Haruhi just giggled at me, no matter what effect my face is giving off. "Don't worry. They're not mad. More like delighted." She said between her giggling fit. "We're still leading, no big deal, really." I smiled weakly and she gently pushed me towards the field. She waved at me and rejoined the cheering crew of the class.

"Do well in your race, Yuna!" She bellowed eagerly.

A man beckoned us at the starting point and after a few heartbeats, the sound of the blowing gun immediately hurdled me forward, my feet pounding hard on the course pavement. I frowned at the sight of the other runners managing to run past me, and everything just came into a blur. I cannot hear the resonant cheers around me nor see them. All I am capable of thinking is the sound of my own breathing and the sound of my feet pulsating on the ground. Sometimes, it made me think on what was the stinging I felt on my face, tears brimming in my eyes or the sweat sliding across my cheeks.

Oddly, there was a single voice I manage to hear amidst the cheering crowd. His voice managed to propel me forward and faster, passing through the competitors who managed to run against me at the beginning of the race. My eyes glinted in delight and I flashed a megawatt smile at the sight of the white band of the finish line. My thoughts flew away and the only contemplation that remains was the fact that I am so, so close. Just a few more steps, a little more.

Damn it! A basketball rolled from the edge of the field into my path and in the fraction of a second that I managed to cross the finish line; I lurched over the basketball in terror and toppled forward on the pavement, landing on my legs and knuckles with my weight resting mostly on my right leg. I flinched at every sudden attempt of movement when I realized that my right ankle was somewhat twisted under my weight. _"200 meter dash: Souma Yuna, first year, Class I-A!" _ The announcer proclaimed and a triumphant roar from the mass erupted.

A small crowd of baseball players and the cheering crew of my class huddled around me, with slight panic and trepidation in their faces. "Call for the first aid!" Someone exclaimed behind me. "Who in the right mind would shove a basketball in the middle of a race?!" I stifled an edgy laugh. I stood up from the pavement and the moment I stood on my own feet, pain exploded throughout my right ankle that I winced and a hushed gasp escaped my lips.

"It must have been an accident." I said, attempting to hide the evident pain on my legs. "I can go to the infirmary by myself. Please do not worry about me." I pasted an outward and reassuring grin on my lips. I stood as steadily as I can, and before long, the people around me scattered throughout the crowd, waiting for the next set of races, after a load of necessary arguments and pleas. Haruhi insisted to bring me to the infirmary, but she was called as a substitute for another injured runner. The pain has already doubled—maybe tripled, when I reached for the water fountains. It was certainly a relief to find no one in there. Leaning one of the water fountains, I sighed in relief as some of the weight and pressure has been lifted from my right ankle. I closed my eyes, as I delight in the cool wind blowing.

The cool wind has already ceased when I opened my eyes and I stared at the proverbial crown of cobalt hair standing a few steps away from me. Shiba-kun was leaning on one of the posts, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a chilly glare that made me cower in fright. He sauntered quickly before me and a sudden shiver ran down my spine. He took my baseball cap from his pocket and placed it in the grasp of my hands. Shiba-kun narrowed his eyes at me and he heaved a sigh.

"You're hurt." He said, his voice chilly. Oh, perfect. He saw. Of course, his voice was the solitary sound I managed to hear amidst the cheering crowd.

"I'm not." I lied, but my face must have betrayed my words. Pain pulsated like fire through my ankle and the scrapes on my legs and knuckles tingled glaringly. "It's nothing, really. I'll be going to the infirmary on my own. Don't worry about it." I held up my hand in reassurance and he quickly brushed it off. He grimaced at me, and his brows furrowed. With his tall, looming stature, he leveled his face at me, his defiant stare unwavering. Involuntarily, I shot my hands unto my face and abruptly looked away.

"Don't hide your face." He mumbled. "Don't make me worry. You should have asked someone to take you there."

"I found it unnecessary, by all means." I answered tiredly.

"Heh." A sarcastic sneer on his face. "Really, now?" Shiba-kun kneeled before me, as his cool hands travelled across the scrapes marring my knees. I had to hold my breath just to avoid any impulsive outbursts of twinge from the wounds. His cool fingers have reached my ankle, but I unwillingly flinched away from his grasp out of pain. He slowly turned around, his back facing me. His thumb pointed at his back and a soft, but please chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hop on." He said. I reluctantly reached for him, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck when he lightly tugged my arms and my head was leaning on the crook of his neck. He stood up, securing his hold on me and strolled almost leisurely into the infirmary. My heart was crazily thrashing inside my ribcage as my nose was filled with Shiba-kun's smell: a mix of sweat with a hint of fresh pine and men cologne. Somehow, I found it… pleasant, mingling nicely with my senses. I tightened my arms around him and leaned closely against his neck.

He craned his head at the side, his cheek touching my hair. "Souma, congratulations. For winning." He whispered against the crown of my messy hair. "Though it would have been better if you didn't fall." I laughed quietly and I tightened my arms around him and leaned closely against his neck.

"Hm. Thanks." I managed to say as a short whisper. I saw the edge of his frown, turned smile, when the nurse was not around in the infirmary. Without putting me down on my feet, he managed to grab a chair and place me down lightly on it. For a moment, as he gently dabbed the cotton on my wounded knees, he was suddenly lost in thought. The infirmary was silent, apart from the resonant shuffling of the materials in the first aid kit. I trembled as he fell deeper and deeper in thought and my mind suddenly brought me down memory lane: his dazed expression on the day I asked him to join the baseball club.

"Shiba-kun," I said quietly. I felt his hands on my right ankle. "I'm sorry. For carrying me here. I must have been heavy for you." I laughed softly, and he quickly joined in, his lips cracking a smile.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied. "It isn't true, somehow or the other."

I pursed my lips in a slim line, and I quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, too, for the other day. I suppose I asked something out of line. I must have stepped on some boundary you refuse to talk about." I paused momentarily and I closed my eyes, and the despondent look on Shiba-kun's face was the first thing I saw. "I just hate seeing you making that kind of face, you know? Please do not make that face again, ever."

"Hm." Then he grew pensive. "Is that so?" The silence was prickly as time ticks. Nevertheless, the sound of the folk dance music erupted from the sound system throughout the school, breaching the growing stillness, and my heart jumped. I remorsefully peeked at the open window, and saw the crowd has gathered at the center of the field, merrily dancing with the music.

"Aw." I said ruefully, twiddling with my fingers without attempting to look at his face. "I'm sorry, Shiba-kun. You've missed the dance, because of me."

He positioned himself upward from the floor, and dropped the first aid kid on the nearby table. "Souma," Shiba-kun called, offering his hand. "If it's really a big deal for you and if you don't mind." I blushed an unimaginable tinge of red and I shook my head in coyness.

"We're inside." I protested weakly. He took my hands in the grasp of his own and tugged me from the chair gently. I leaned closely on his chest, and I felt the oddest sensation of his heart beating as fast as mine. His hands were cool yet a tiny bit warm. Calloused but soft, with all respects. "Who care where we are?" He retorted. "I don't mind, and so should you." He gently led me through the dance, cautious with every step in the small space in the infirmary.

As the music faded, our steps slowed and almost ceased… when I unknowingly placed my weight on my right feet, which was, of course, one of the prevalent errors I have ever done in the whole span of my life. I toppled forward, but as I was about to fall, Shiba-kun caught hold of my shoulders, and fell with me on the tiled floor of the infirmary. I covered my face with my hands, since, by all means, it was burning with every inconceivable shades of red and humiliation. I felt his heavy breathing on the surface of my hands and his arms loosened his hold around my body. I felt him stand, and abruptly sauntered out of the infirmary.

Because the moment I was knocked down on the cold, hard floor, something warm and soft brushed against my lips and I was certain of what it was.

Shiba-kun's lips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Long chapter! :D Yay~ We had a three day off from school, and I have been working on this chapter since school started so I did finish it. I had the frissons when I wrote this chapter. Kyaaaaa~ Shiba-kun! I tried my very best for Shiba-kun to remain in character. Proofreading has only been done once, I'm in a hurry to post this. Sorry! BLAME THE HOMEWORKS, IF YOU MAY :

I thank the readers out there for reading. Thank you for reading, for the favorites and follows and the review. Still, reviews are highly welcome. Follows and favorites are also appreciated :))

**UPDATE /APRIL 02, 2013: **I removed the first part of this chapter. I couldn't think about how to replace that chapter. Forgive me~~ I am currently writing chapter 3, and I assure you, it shall be posted soon. Thank you for reading the revised and edited chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Baseball Player's Soul**

**Summary: **He wanted nothing but to hold a baseball within the grasp of his hands, but fear and trepidation would always hold him back, until she came along.

**Chapter 3**

The torrential rain has started hammering heavily on the school's baseball field as the team's pitcher threw the final baseball in an astounding momentum and the batter knocked it off the court in a trajectory. Judging by their amazing performance in the past weeks after the sports festival, it seems they are in their top-notch shapes in order to contend in the high school playoffs, but as I gaze at their expressions, they were somewhat ashen and dejected. They were not as vivacious and strong-willed as before, who were mildly knocking each other on the arms for fun after training.

After having a dreadful sprain on the sports festival, coach suggested that I ought to take a momentary break from club activities. Since then, I haven't visited the baseball players and helped in the managerial duties as much as before. Handing the last water bottle to one of the players, I sat beside our team's pitcher, Kitoh-kun, and looked at his face anxiously. "Did something happen while I was away?" I asked in a soft whisper. "The team seems wholly preoccupied with something. Will you tell me, please?"

As the pitcher gulped down the last traces of water from the bottle, a frown came upon his features. He slid his hand through his damp hair and heaved a sigh. "Ah. Coach did not tell you, then?" He murmured in reply. He craned his head at the side, and avoided the weary eyes of the other players. He leaned forward, as if he was afraid someone would pay attention to what he was supposed to say. "Our batter, Kyouta-senpai, will be leaving in a month's time. He does not wish to tell you this, since—well; you two were close in the club. Brother-sister, right? He couldn't believe that he is moving, as well."

"But—but, the launch of the high school baseball playoffs is in a month." I stuttered nervously. "We cannot find a substitute for Kyouta-senpai in a month's time! We do not have a batter who is as skilled as him, and the applicants—uh, never mind." Kitoh-kun laughed nervously and glanced backward. He threw his baseball cap at my face and gestured his index finger above his mouth, mouthing the word 'Quiet.'. Considering the circumstances, I was more horrified for the fact that Kyouta-senpai is leaving, not because we would have a vacated position in the club. He is, in any case, an older brother to me.

"We will find away." The Kitoh-kun mumbled, "We always do, right? In the baseball club." His weary frown morphed into a smile, and, by some means, a fraction of my worries flew away. I certainly remembered the circumstances where the baseball club was in an unbelievable pinch, but, by all means, survived it. From the edge of the bench, coach waved at me, beckoning me to come forward. I nodded at Kitoh-kun and jogged at the far end of the bench, at a distance away from the team, where the baseball club's coach, Wakabayashi-sensei was sitting with his phone on his ear.

He was in a disagreeable mood as he conversed on his cellphone. He ended the call abruptly and a string of curses flew off his lips, leaving me flabbergasted. "Uh—coach, is everything fine?" I asked in trepidation. "Can I help you with something?"

He leaned on the wall behind him. "No. Everything is a total mess, eh." He said between gritted teeth, and, somehow, I cowered in fear. "First, this matter with Kyouta and now our team's baseball uniforms. I couldn't possibly think of any solution regarding such matters!" Staring at him, I am terrified that coach would detonate in fury. But for a moment, he seemed to settle down, and just scratched the nape of his neck roughly.

"Is there anything I can do to help, then, coach?" I asked. Coach placed his hand on my shoulder and slowly angled me at the left. He pointed discreetly at the most remote area of the baseball court, and the proverbial crown of cobalt hair stood under the torrent, clutching the metal fence tightly. My breathing hitched slightly, and my heart immediately thrashed wildly inside the recesses of my ribcage. I looked away and glanced back at coach, who, like Shiba-kun, had a pensive expression. "Shiba-kun?" I asked, and I felt a weird spark the moment I spoke of his name.

"A bright, talented, young boy, eh. You see, my older brother was the coach of a particular middle school in town, and Shiba Katsumi was under his wing before. Seeing him now, I, myself, could not consider the fact he would quit the club after—uhm, a certain incident. " He said after a heartbeat. He pursed his lips in a grim line, and dropped his hands to his side. "That boy—so brilliant and capable in baseball. Now, we would not fancy his dreams trampled on now, eh. Yuna-kun, please do help me. Help Shiba Katsumi."

I stared at coach with a pair of widened eyes. How can I possibly help him? "You want me to help him? I—I mean, we possibly will not seize him into the team through force. He would not—like that. He might—hate it. We're just acquaintances, at any rate." I said disbelievingly. Coach placed his hands on my shoulder again, and craned his head at the side. He told me to look at Shiba-kun once again, now drenched and freezing under the rain, yet he still stood at the edge of the court, and rooted at the spot. "Tell me, what do you see, Yuna-kun."

I squinted my eyes at him, and it immediately took me back on that day I asked him to join the baseball club. What do I see? A man who wanted nothing else, but to step into the baseball court, feel the wind against the skin as he ran around the quad. Experience the momentum of a baseball hitting the bat or pitching a ball in amazing speeds. Yet, everything was all over his face: regret, fear. Whatever happened in the past, I am certain it does hold him back from his happiness.

Coach probably took my silence as an understanding, so he dropped his hands from my shoulders. "I know you completely realize, eh, Yuna-kun. My older was brother was struck in disbelief when he stepped off the team in middle school. Who is in the right mind to stay under this torrential rain while watching baseball practices? No one, right? Nonetheless, setting that matter aside," He mumbled apprehensively, then he had a cunning, devilish grin on his lips, and he pointedly told his tale of what he witnessed on the day of the sports festival. How Shiba-kun carried me on his back. I shoved his arm.

"Coach! Please stop making a fuss if you know something!" I answered back, and I was certain I am blushing every unimaginable shade of red. "You are so canny, I want to punch the living the daylights out of you!"

Coach chuckled hysterically. "Anyway, I do expect you to be free this weekend. This matter… about the uniforms."

* * *

I gently tugged the soaked baseball cap from my head, slowly loosening the damp and tangled hair in it. The torrential rain has picked up intensity as it gradually strengthened during the course of the baseball team's training. Coach thought that it would be most excellent to stop the training under such weather condition, so he dismissed us, roughly an hour earlier than the set time. Concerning the team's uniforms, well… I could not do anything about it, not when coach implored with all his might. The tailor may perhaps not transport those uniforms and at the same time, a practice match would take place by this weekend, so he informed me to pick it up by the end of the week.

Most unfortunate, I thought to myself. I happen to fail to notice my studies in the course of the team's trainings, so I have nothing to knock my brains off when the preliminary examinations take place in two weeks. I sulked at the thought, so, at the end of the training, in the wee hours of the school's dismissal, I settled on making a short trip to the library. Maybe I could take notes and references, one way or another. Once I pushed open the double doors of the library, I was taken aback of how empty it was, with a few exceptions of the typical school nerds.

I approached the desk on the front lobby, which was, unsurprisingly, empty. I took out the library directory and mindlessly began flipping through the pages, hoping to find a reference book for the next lessons. I regret having the notion that while I pursue a career in a first-rate sports university, I would not mind overlooking my studies. I discreetly grabbed a paper from the front desk and scribble the details of the needed reference books I managed to locate from the list.

Not long after, I found myself between series of rows and columns of tall bookcases and bookshelves, looming over my height. I turned to the first bookshelf at my right, where those chemistry books were located. I distinctly remembered a mortifying memory during one of Waka-sensei's lectures, where I inevitably fell in a deep slumber and he startled me awake by asking me a series of questions with answers such as these: dimethylglyoxime and such. I could always laugh at that thought. Quickly shaking off the funny memory, I scowled at the topmost row of the bookshelf. On the peak of the bookshelf were the thickest reference books, with hardbound covers, and one of those reference books is what I need.

I attempted to reach it with my fair amount of height, but no matter what I try; the maximum row that I might perhaps reach was the row underneath it. I tried bounding with my feet, except I landed on my newly-healed ankle, and I jerked back in surprise and a slight tinge of pain. Abruptly, a load of hardbound covered books threatened to collapse above me, when someone caught hold of them with a single hand. The scent of rain, fresh pine and men cologne immediately filled my senses and I knew who it was, even before I can see his face.

His arm was wrapped around my petite body, while his other caught hold of the toppling books. "A bit of a bookworm, eh?" He murmured in a calm whisper behind my ears, his breath warm and ticklish. Shiba-kun pushed the weighty books in position before he dropped his hold around me. He hastily distanced himself and leaned on the opposite bookshelf. His eyes were narrowed and I quickly looked away.

"Ah. Thanks." I muttered. I felt my face flushed with apprehension, my gaze glued on the carpeted floor of the library as shame and unexplainable shame washed over me. "For saving me."

"What books do you need?" He asked, stepping beside me, as he easily reached from the peak of the bookshelf. "I doubt you could reach it." A ghost of a smile formed on his lips, and twitched into a teasing smirk and I was instantly struck down to memory lane: his scent, his cool hands around me, gripping my body against the cold hard floor and the warmth of his—crap, I quickly shook out my thoughts.

"Well?" He asked, breaking my mental scolding.

"Oh, uhm." I took the small, crumpled paper from the pocket of my skirt. "The two books to your right. Oh, and the fifth one to the left." His smirked grew palpable as he reached for the hardbound books and tucking it easily under his arms. I stepped back from him, casually gazing at the books I was supposed to find, however I find myself wanting to distance from him. But somehow, I couldn't, so I kept returning beside him, where I can feel his warmth.

"Why are you still here, Shiba-kun?" I asked. He primarily handed me the books, but he grew a bit hesitant, and just led me to the nearby table, where we sorted out the heap of reference books.

"I napped." He answered. "Always do. At least, let me take you home. It apparently looks like that carrying home such books would be a burden to you." He chuckled silently, as he took the seat beside me and placed his face against the palm of his hand. Shiba-kun looked at me with piercing eyes, that I quickly dropped my gaze on my knotted hands. He reached for my damp hair, and started untangling the strands. His lips were pursed in a grim line, as he realized even the back of my uniform was damp from the rain.

"You don't have to do that." I said, though I started to question myself as to what was I referring to. His lie or the fact he was bringing me home? I gently shook my head.

"You'll be getting sick if you continue sticking your nose in the library." Shiba-kun mumbled coolly. "Go home, Souma." The intensity in his voice made me quiver in fear and shame. I didn't mind if he brings me home. Heck, I wouldn't mind if he kisses me properly. Crap… I admit that I like him. Fine. The day I finally talked to him when I dropped that accursed identification card, I had an innocent crush on the man named Shiba Katsumi.

"I would if you tell me the truth." I answered, gripping the hem of my skirt tightly. It is because I never wanted to see his face that day again… the same face he made when I asked him to join us in the baseball club. The same face he had when he watched the baseball club during the course of their trainings. The same face he had when he was under the rain. "Why are you still here, Shiba-kun?"

He pursed his lips, and he scowled. "I told you." He answered shakily through gritted teeth. "I napped."

"You're lying!" I retorted back, and he immediately stopped moving. I managed to bring in a few distance between us, and he dropped his hand from my hair to the table. "Stop lying, because you always do, in order to protect yourself. But the truth is, the more you lie to me, _to yourself_, the more you hurt yourself!" I realized I began to raise my voice, and a group of students at the farthest end of the library were eyeing me suspiciously, but I don't care. I am far more concern to this man… to this troubled man, who would do anything to be of assistance to others, but not to his own bruised heart.

"What do you know?" He challenged, his hands were gripping the edges of the table so tightly, it began to shake. "What do you know about me, Souma?!"

I do not know what had happened before he purposely left his middle school baseball club. I do not even want to know. "I admit, fine. I don't know anything. However, no matter what had happened before, it does not change the fact that the person you were before had changed to what you are now. Forgive yourself, for heaven's sake. Because those members from the baseball club already forgave you long before, for whatever happened before. They're waiting, you know. The baseball club is." I said, after a heartbeat. His grasp on the table loosened and the shaking seized. His eyes began to soften, but it never took away the scowl.

I covered my face with my hands, as the dam of unshed tears threaten to break, but, mercifully, I managed to hold it in. "I want to be honest. I never wanted to see the face you made that day again, Shiba-kun, and I hate to even jump to the conclusion that I… like you too much. So, so much that I have no idea to what extent, that it drives me insane. Please, I do not wish to see you in so much pain. Let's leave it like that, for now."

His breathing hitched for a moment and his eyes grew, but I couldn't care less. I was a mess. I clumsily scooped the hardbound books under my arms. "Souma!" He bellowed loudly, and he received blatant scowls and a series of 'Shhh's' from the bookworm nerds. "Wait… hey!"

He reached for my hand, which was shaking hysterically. For the moment, I wished he did not touch any inch of my being, because, frankly, I knew I would succumb to him, melt into his arms. But after everything, and the somewhat stupid revelation I left him, no, not now. The books immediately escaped my grasp and inelegantly toppled down the floor. I felt his warmth against my back, and his scent closed in. "Hey, you know, what?" I mumbled and attempted a shaky giggle. I bent down, gathered the books, and tucked its weight under my shaking arms. I faced him, with a content smile, I doubt, was genuine.

"Forget I ever said anything, well, probably except the fact we will be waiting. The baseball club will always be waiting for you. Always."

I meant to say that I will be the one who will wait forever. I pulled my wrist free from his iron grasp, and walked out of the library. I had my mind racing with wishes that everything I told him would penetrate the walls of regret surrounding his fragile heart.

* * *

"Ah, this is bad!" Coach bellowed indecently through the crowd's outburst. His glare was menacing, but the other school's team shrugged off nonchalantly the string of violent curses that flew from coach's lips. "The other school's damn pitcher's throwing nothing but dead balls!"

Notwithstanding Kyouta-senpai's absence a few weeks back, the team managed to coach several initiates into batters in an acceptable level—er, Wakabayashi-sensei's level. Moreover, as far as the match was concerned, Hanegasaki's baseball club is winning the match… but if the opponent's team continues to thrown nothing but dead balls, we could lose this game. I shivered perceptibly, as another one of those well-trained batters fall on the ground with a revolting thump. I jogged as hastily as possible as he staggered halfway through the baseball field.

The other team laughed chaotically at the sight of those injured batters from Hanegasaki Academy's baseball team. "Hey, now! Who's the next batter~. Ah~, you guys are so wimpy!" The opponent's pitcher taunted from across the field. He tossed a baseball unto the air and imperturbably catching it, feigning his boredom and disgust. A few moments later, he pretended an earsplitting, insolent yawn that reverberated throughout the whole baseball field. As I dabbed several cotton balls on the scrapes of the team's injuries, from the corner of my eyes, coach was already fuming with anger as he called for a five-minute break. At this rate, with all of our batters deemed unable to play for another round, we will, indisputably, lose this match.

"Souma." A man with an impressive bass voice called gently from the metal fences behind the team. My heart pulsated in an insanely fast rate as Shiba-kun sauntered forward. His eyes were smoldering in fury. He stopped in front of me, and his scent immediately filled my senses. It was at that moment I began to understand on how much I missed his presence since that day on the library since I deliberately challenged myself to disregard him, but to no avail. "You look like you're at the verge of crying."

I trembled once more, much too noticeable. He placed his hands on my shoulders, his actions were perceptibly asking if I was cold but I promptly shook my head. "The pitcher from…" I said, my voice breaking, my hands tightening around the first aid kit. "The other school." He gritted back his anger as he shifted to my side, his warmth evenly spreading against my skin. "Pitcher?" He hissed in irritation. He rolled his eyes as he gazed at the field. "Him. Where have I seen him?"

"Wait—let's make this even more fun, perhaps!" The opponent turned his gaze at me, and a repulsive sneer came upon and painted his face. "Maybe if we win, we may possibly take your adorable manager for a day or two!" I took a step backward, my legs wavering at the aggressive stares they were throwing at me. He casually threw a baseball at my direction and I gasped in horror. My mind seemed to speed up and in that split-second, I understood that it wouldn't miss me.

"It's him!" Shiba-kun barked stridently as his shadow crossed in front of me and caught the baseball impending to hit me squarely on the face. I tilted my head to the side, and Shiba-kun's glower intensifies threateningly.

"She is not going anywhere!" Shiba-kun shouted dangerously, enough for the entire baseball field to hear. "As if I'd allow that!" He dropped the baseball on the ground and his body turned. Shiba-kun lifted my chin with a single finger, and my face felt searing, and he seemed to smile at the sight of my eyes staring back at his. "Souma?"

"Y-yes?" I answered incoherently.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked thoughtfully, a grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy two-week vacation, me! (:


End file.
